Fire and Water
by Ginger89
Summary: After having grown up on the streets, can Steam adjust to live with the XMen? Can she come to terms with her powers while there is still time, before the XMen call on her to save them all? I know the summary is terrible, but I promise you the story isnt:
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I do not own any of the X-Men except for Steam which is a creation of my own daydreams.

Enjoy, review, let me know how I'm doing, please no flames.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To: Charles F. Xavier,_

_It is with the deepest regret that I write this letter. My name is Hans Leecher, and I am writing on the behalf of Dr. Robert Hanson. While Dr. Hanson was living, I was his attorney, and now that he has unfortunately passed, I am the executor of his will. I write this to inform you that Dr. Hanson has declared you to be the guardian of his daughter, Elizabeth Hanson. Please contact me as soon as you receive this letter._

_Sincerely, _

_Hans L. Leecher _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is bullshit. Mac won't give me the goods. He said our money wasn't good anymore." Wezzer leaned over, out of breath at the end of his speech. He glanced at Steam and lifted an eyebrow. He had run all the way back from Mac's apartment, dodging through alleys to avoid notice. It was raining hard out side and his clothing dripped on the floor.

Steam lifted a hand and focused on Wezzer's clothing. A strong red light flashed from her palm and enveloped Wezzer for a moment. Immediately a cloud of steam rose from his clothing, filling the air with fog. Steam lifted her hand higher and suddenly the steam in the air was gone, sucked into her body. Wezzer's clothing was dry once more.

"Thanks," Wezzer mumbled. Steam's powers made him uncomfortable. The rest of the group had no problem with her being a mutant, but somehow, knowing that even though she looked human, when really she wasn't, made his skin crawl.

Steam withdrew her hand with no sign that she had heard Wezzer. She fished around in the pocket of her padded black vest and pulled out a wad of money. "Here. Take this to Mac and see if this is good enough for him. Tell him if he doesn't, he'll have to deal with the consequences."

Wezzer bobbed his head and took off down the length of the warehouse. Steam did not turn to watch him disappear into the gloom. Instead she focused on the view from the open doorway she was sitting near.

The rain was now coming down in torrents. Each drop was a sign of power for Steam. She could feel the heat in her blood, skimming along under her skin, the power waiting to be tapped. She closed her eyes, listening to the subconscious humming of her power.

Steam was quite the contradiction, an oxymoron in a world of irony. She was fire and water, two competing elements, in one; steam. Water could not drown her. Fire could not burn her. She was a melding of two parts made into one. The fire burned inside of her making it that all she needed was a ready source of liquid in order to create steam. She could form steam into projectiles, scalding hot, ready to be hurled at anyone who came too close.

She could also create flames. Usually the fires she created were small and not very powerful, used mainly to light cigarettes and trashcans full of garbage for warmth. She lifted her hand to eye level and concentrated for a split second until a tiny blue-yellow flame erupted from her palm. She studied the flame, blowing gently on it, making it wave in the air. Too caught up in the flame, Steam didn't hear the soft creak of floor boards under a boot heel.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Charles Francis Xavier was in his office, sitting in a pool of sunshine, reminiscing. He glanced down at the letter that had prompted this cycle of memories running through his mind. Robert Hanson. Imagine that. Charles hadn't spoken or seen Robbie in years, not since the day Eliza had been born and Rose Hanson had passed away. That was ….what? eighteen or nineteen years ago. Charles sighed; it was impressive how time flew by. And now he was the legal guardian of Eliza Hanson. He hadn't seen the girl since she was just a few days old.

Charles set the letter down on the edge of his desk and he gripped the arm of his wheelchair. He rolled over to the bookshelves that lined the left wall of his office and bent down to a cabinet. He opened the door, tugging slightly; it hadn't been opened in years.

A cloud of particles and dust filled the air, dancing in the sunlight, and causing Charles to sneeze. He cleared his head with a slight shake and reached down into the cabinet. Where was it? His fingers groped over the wooden shelf. Ah there it was! His fingers alighted on the soft leather cover of a book.

Slowly, careful not to disturb more dust, Charles withdrew the book. The cover was still in good condition. The leather was still soft and held a soft shine. Charles plucked the handkerchief from his breast pocket and wiped the dust of the front, revealing gold tooling formed into words.

Photographs

Charles held the book in one hand and let it fall open. Inside was a cascade of pictures. A family of two, then three, then two once more. Pictures of Rose and Robbie's wedding were in the front. A picture of Rose bending down to hug Charles with Robbie standing over both of them smiling fondly took up a whole page. Next came pictures of a very pregnant, and yet glowing, Rose. And then there were pictures of Rose and her tiny newborn daughter at the hospital, Robbie beaming from besides them. Suddenly Rose disappeared from the pictures. There were no pictures showing Eliza's early years. They jumped from her birth to her fourth birthday. The pictures continued until Eliza's fourteenth birthday. The last few pages of the book were blank; there were no pictures to put there.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Got a light?"

Steam snarled, clenching her fists and extinguishing the flame that had burned in the palm of her hand. She whirled around readying herself as she turned.

She sunk into a crouch, one arm extended, the other reaching for the knife stuck into the top of her boot.

"Easy now."

A tall hairy man stepped into the doorway, hands held high, one holding a cigar. He was wearing work boots peeping out from dirty jeans. A white t-shirt and worn leather jacket completed the outfit.

A growl bubbled up from the back of Steam's throat. She was angry at this stranger for approaching her, and even angrier for letting this guy sneak up on her. Why hadn't one of the lookouts from outside warned her?

"Elizabeth? Elizabeth Hanson?" they guy asked, raising one eyebrow.

Steam stilled. Her body constricted, her fingers pausing their reach for the knife. The trickle of steam that was curling away from the palm of her out stretched hand stopped, hanging still in mid air.

"What did you say?"

The man slowly lowered his hands. "That's you name isn't kiddo?" He brought the cigar to his lips and glanced up at Steam. "Gotta light?"

Steam studied the man for a second longer before she slowly rose from her crouch. "Don't call me by that name, and certainly don't call me kiddo." She flicked her fingers sending a small streak of flame towards the stranger. The flame alighted on the end of his cigar which glowed brightly of a moment before dying down to a more appropriate level.

The man nodded his thanks and puffed on the cigar for a moment. "So what should I call you then?"

Steam let out a low chuckle and flicked her fingers again. At once a great cloud of steam rose from the stranger's wet clothing. Steam straightened her arm and used her power to suck the steam inside of her. The cloud of steam spiraled past the strangers head, ruffling the hair on the side of his head, and disappeared into Steam's hand.

"Steam. Call me Steam."

She turned and made her way to what looked like a couch and had probably been a couch in a former life time but now it was so worn and faded, it was hard to tell what it was now.

Steam flopped down onto the couch and pulled a pack of cheap cigarettes from a vest pocket. She held the cigarette to her lips and puffed, a flame appearing at the end of the cigarette.

"Now what am I suppose to call you?"

The stranger blew out a stream of smoke and smirked. "Logan."

Steam studied the stranger, letting her eyes roam over his body, enjoying what she saw.

"Well that doesn't explain what you want from me. Unfortunately I don't have any candy for sale right now. You should try back later."

Logan's smirk disappeared. "I'm not looking for candy, an old friend sent me to find you."

At once Steam sat up. "Who? If it's Johns tell him I'll have his money for him soon. It's just taking me a bit longer to get the amount that he needs."

Logan shook his head and took a few steps closer. "Not Johns. It's a friend of your father's."

Steam took a long drag on his cigarette and blew the smoke from her nostrils. A nasty smile played across her lips. "I don't have a father and if I did he certainly wouldn't have any friends."

"How about Charles Xavier?" Logan came another step closer, flicking ashes from his cigar.

Steam tensed for a moment before relaxing. If Logan had blinked he would have missed it.

"Sorry can't help you there. I can't say I'm familiar with any Charlies."

Logan shrugged and flicked his cigar to the ground. He rolled the ball of his foot across the ground, grinding the cigar's flame out.

"Well if you do happen to remember having a father and his friends. The Professor would like to speak to you."

Steam nodded, blowing another stream of smoke from her mouth.

"Thanks for the tip."

Logan nodded, pausing like he had something more to say. "Take care kiddo." He turned and disappeared through the doorway into the rain.

Steam released the breath she had been holding. She brought her cigarette to her lips but instead of smoking it she held it out and focused on the flame. It flared briefly before dying completely.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Weezer rolled over in his sleep and snuffled wetly. He had gotten lucky tonight and had grabbed one of the dry blankets before any of the others had. As he shifted in his sleep, the blanket pulled away and let a cool breeze filter in.

Weezer shivered in his sleep and slowly woke up. He opened one eye and then the other, slowly letting them adjust to the dark. The fire in the trashcan that Steam had lit earlier had died down to barely glowing embers. Steam's pack laid about the trashcan. Some had blankets like Weezer. Others slept close together trying to keep warm. Steam herself had claimed the couch. Sometimes she slept on the couch and other times she let someone else sleep there.

A soft clink from near the door caught Weezer's attention. He rolled over onto his back and cocked his head to the right. He squinted his eyes trying to make out shapes in the shadows.

Weezer couldn't see anything but that didn't mean something wasn't wrong. The hair on the back of Weezer's neck was standing straight up.

Slowly so not to attract attention to himself, Weezer pulled the blanket off from himself and shifted his weight. Making sure the couch was between him and the shadows in the corner, Weezer began to crawl towards Steam.

Steam tensed. She felt a weight on her arm. She shifted slightly and brought her other arm up.

Weezer froze. He could feel the heat from her palm against his face. "Steam, something's wrong."

Steam opened her eyes and glanced at Weezer. She opened her mouth but before she could say anything Weezer gasped and his face paled.

Weezer pulled away from Steam, his hands lowering to his stomach.

Steam turned, gripping the edge of the couch. She bit back a gasp as she saw the blood leaking through Weezer's shirt. It was then she heard the second shot.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Logan glanced out at the trees surrounding the school. He flicked the remains of his cigar out of the window and turned back into the room.

His room at the school wasn't large or extravagant. It was modest but comfortable. He sighed and crossed the few feet to his bed.

The Professor hadn't said anything but he could see it in his eyes. He said he hadn't expected Logan to return with Eliza but Logan could see that Charles had still hoped that she would have come back with him.

The bedsprings groaned as Logan sank onto his bed. He leaned back against the headboard and toyed with the idea of flicking the television on.

"Going to bed already old man?"

Logan cursed and he leaped from his bed, claws extended.

Steam sat crouched on his windowsill. Her head was lowered, her mangy hair covering her face. She held one arm close to her body.

Logan's claws retracted immediately and he reached out to Steam.

"What made you change your mind kiddo?" He kept his tone light, teasing, trying not to let worry cloud his voice.

Steam waved him off and extended a foot. She made to step down from the windowsill but her other leg was stuck under her and she stumbled down instead and into Logan's arms.

"It's alright, I'm fine."

Logan held the girl back, his eyes scanning her for damage.

Steam's brown-red hair was matted with sweat and what looked like blood. Her eyes were wide, her pupils huge, dilated, the whites were streaked with red. A cut split her bottom lip. Blood from the cut was smeared on her cheek.

The vest she had been wearing earlier was gone. The black t-shirt she was wearing was covered in dust and looked stiff with dried blood.

"What the hell happened?"

Logan turned and put his arm around Steam's shoulders, taking her weight and leading her to his bed. He sat her down, pulling the blanket off and wrapping it around her.

"Are you hurt? Are you bleeding anywhere?"

Steam shuttered and nodded. She shrugged her right shoulder, letting the blanket fall away. She had taken a bullet through her shoulder.

"Fuck. Hold on. You need help."

Logan sprang to his feet and sprinted to the door.

The door was made from solid oak and the crash it made as Logan slammed it open reverberated down the hall.

"Help. Professor. Help."

Logan pelted down the hallway making for the staircase leading to the Professor's rooms below.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Logan gripped the doorway and flipped himself into his room. Storm and the Professor were right behind him.

Steam had collapsed on the bed, her hair fanning out over his pillow. The edge of his blanket was dipped in red.

"Eliza!"

Charles used the edge of his wheelchair to push past Logan who had frozen at the sight of Steam. He bumped into the bed in his hurry to reach the wounded girl. He reached out, his hand trembling. Slowly his eyes closed.

Storm came to stand behind Logan, she laid a hand on his shoulder, freeing him. He straightened up.

"Who is she Logan?"

"Eliza Hanson."

"Who?"

Logan shook his head. "I'll explain later, right now we have to get her downstairs to the infirmary."

Charles opened his eyes. "I've done all that I can for her. Logan, carry her downstairs. Storm go ahead of us and prepare the infirmary."

Storm nodded and took off at a sprint down the hallway.

Logan came to the side of his bed and carefully picked Steam up. Her head lolled against his arm. His bloody blanket slipping to the floor.

"Careful Logan. I want her in one piece at the end of this."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I do not own any of the X-Men except for Steam which is a creation of my own daydreams.

Enjoy, review, let me know how I'm doing, please no flames.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Whir Click_

_Whir Click_

_Whir Click_

Steam could hear nothing but the whir and click of a machine. She held still for a moment, trying to figure out where she was and what was making the noise.

Finally, slowly, she opened her eyes. At first all she could see was blindingly white light. Steam blinked, squeezing her eyes tightly before opening them again. This time the white light looked like a round light on a steel arm hanging from the ceiling.

Steam wrinkled her forehead in frustration. Why couldn't she remember where she was? She couldn't even remember what had happened. The last thing she could remember was being poked awake by Weezer sometime during the night.

Slowly Steam sat up, her body groaning in protest. She was half way up before she felt a pulling on her chest. She glanced down to see what was holding her back.

At some point she had been undressed and redressed in mint green sweat pants and a white t-shirt. A white bandage encompassed her left shoulder and her arm was tucked into a blue sling. Diodes linked with wires had been fastened to her chest. The wires trailed away from her body and down the edge of the padded table she was sitting on.

Steam reached up with her right hand and clumsily took the diodes off. Now she could fully sit up.

A sharp pain seared up from Steam's spine and into her head. She winced, closed her eyes and tucked her head close to her body. Forcing herself to remain calm, she breathed in through her nose and out through her mouth. After a few moments the pain disappeared.

Steam unrolled her neck and lifted her head up, scanning the room, trying to figure out where she was.

By the look of various machines and glass covered cabinets, she was in some sort of medical ward or hospital. There was no call button clearly visible, so that pretty much ruled out this being a hospital.

"_Eliza." _

Steam jumped, a slight gasp escaping from her lips. Wildly she twisted, searching for the source of the voice.

"_Eliza, calm down."_

"Who—who's there?"

Steam's voice was shaky and weak.

"_Eliza…"_

This time the voice was leading, it trailed off into thin air leaving an image in Steam's mind.

Slowly, almost robotically she got down from the examination table. The floor was cool underneath her bare feet and she twitched her toes upon contact with it.

The door leading out of the room was automatic and slid open with a soft hissing sound.

Beyond the door was a dimly lit hallway. Steam stepped hesitantly out of the examination room and glanced around the hallway. The automatic doors shut abruptly behind her.

The walls of the hallway seemed to be metal plated and were smooth to the touch. Steam trailed her fingers along the wall as she silently made her way to the elevator pictured in her mind.

The doors to the elevator opened before Steam could touch the 'up' button. She stepped inside and turned to face the bank of buttons each numbered and unlit.

"_Eliza."_

The voice came again this time leaving the image of a 1 in her mind. Steam reached out and pressed the button numbered with a 1. The words Ground Floor were printed next to it.

With a swoosh the elevator doors closed and Steam could feel the contraption moving upwards.

In a matter of moments the elevator dinged and its doors opened once more. This time the hallway they opened upon was warm and comfortable. While it was still dimly lit, Steam could now see that it was partly due to the fact that it was quite late and most likely no one else was awake.

Steam stepped out of the elevator and gasped. She had never seen anything quite like where she found herself now.

She was standing on the edge of a large foyer. The walls were paneled dark wood on the bottom and painted a light color higher up. To Steam's left was a great entrance area. The wall was dark wood holding diamond paned glass. A large, heavy looking door took up much of the wall.

Directly across from Steam was a similar hallway to the one she just came from. She could see closed doors and a wall of windows leading off into the distance.

Steam turned slightly to her right. A great staircase climbed up one side of the wall. It led to a window lined second floor. Framed by the staircase on the first floor was another hallway.

"_Come here Eliza."_

Steam turned and silently crossed the foyer. She wasn't sure where she was, but she thought it best that she didn't wake anyone and truly find out where she was.

As soon as Steam entered the shadows that spilled from the hallway and into the foyer her ears pricked up. She froze, melting into the shadows. It had sounded like the scrape of a foot against the floor. She glanced up, her eyes straining in the dark. She thought the sound had come from the second floor but she could see nothing and no further sounds came from the stairwell.

Steam mentally shrugged her shoulders and made her way underneath the stairs and through the hallway.

"_This way Eliza."_

Eliza turned to her right and continued down another hallway. This hallway had no windows and was considerably darker, making Steam struggle to see where she was going.

Suddenly just a head of her a door opened spilling a bright warm yellow light into the hallway.

"_Here Eliza. Come here girl."_

Steam paused and drew in a breath. Butterflies were going spastic in her chest making it hard for her to breath. Sweat and nerves prickled at her hairline. Whatever awaited her in the room was most likely not the worse thing she would ever face but for some reason her nerves had run away from her and Steam was left with shivers and fear.

She hesitantly made her way to the doorway and peered inside.

The room was of middling to large in size. Of the walls that Steam could see, one was filled with floor to ceiling bookcases. Books were stuffed tightly together. Here and there, a picture frame with an indistinguishable picture inside, sat. Other knick knacks had been sprinkled throughout the shelves. The other wall Steam could see was a bank of diamond paned windows much like the ones in the front foyer.

In front of the windows was a large oaken desk. The desk was covered with books and papers. The warm yellow light was coming from a covered lamp on the desk that looked like it should not be able to cast so much light.

Steam quietly stepped into the room and took a better look around. The right wall was much like the left, covered in book cases filled with books. The wall behind her was taken up with an antique buffet table that was covered with a modest liquor cabinet and more books.

"Welcome Eliza."

Steam jumped. It was the voice from her head, but this time she could hear it out loud. She glanced around the study and was startled to find a stern looking bald man seated in a wheelchair studying her.

He was sitting in a darkened corner of the room by the right hand book cases. An open book was on his lap and it was apparent that Steam's entrance had disturbed his reading.

"Oh, I didn't mean to intrude."

Steam turned to leave.

"Don't go just yet Eliza if you please. You weren't intruding upon me at all. I called you up here because I thought it best to answer your questions immediately."

Steam turned back around and studied the man. He didn't look like much and she supposed if it came to it, she would have no problem taking him on.

"Please Eliza. I don't mean you any harm. Please have a seat so we can have our chat."

Steam nodded and crossed the room to an overstuffed green chair. She sat with one left curled underneath her, the other she dangled, stroking her toes through the long carpet.

The bald man closed his book and set it on a shelf. With no apparent means of mobility, his chair rolled smoothly over the carpet and came to rest behind the desk.

"Do you remember me Eliza?" His voice was soft but strong. He sounded comforting but stern.

Steam gulped and shook her head no.

"I haven't seen you since you were four years old. My name is Charles Xavier." Here he paused, hoping to get some response from Steam.

Steam narrowed her eyes. She did not remember the man's face, but his name struck home.

"You! I know all about you and I refuse to have anything to do with you."

Steam unfolded her legs and made to get out of her seat but she found she couldn't move. Her face turning red, she struggled to stand up.

"I'm sorry Eliza, but we need to have this conversation. It would be extremely dangerous to let you run wild in the state you are in."

"The state I'm in? And what state would that be?" Steam questioned, venom dripping from every word.

"Do you know where you are? Do you know how you came to be here?" Xavier paused again. "What is the last thing you remember?"

Steam leaned forward, an angry retort on her lips. Her words died before even being uttered. She had no idea where she was, how she got her, or even why she was here."

"Fine I'll bite." Steam flung herself back into the chair and assumed a hateful pout.

Charles sighed and rubbed on hand across his forehead.

"When you first arrived here last night, you were in no condition mentally to be treated. Although I normally disprove of mentally shutting someone down, that is what I had to do to you in order to let Dr. Gray treat you. Basically I induced a comatose like sleep and blocked your most recent memories."

Steam felt a growl well up from inside her. The thought of someone else being inside her head and seeing what was inside made her skin crawl.

"Don't worry child. All I did was put you to sleep and blocked the memories from bothering you. I did not 'look around' while I was busy. I have no idea what you are thinking. I did not even look at your memories to see what had happened to you."

"Undo it. Just… undo it." Steam closed her eyes and braced herself for the flood of memories.

Charles sighed and he too closed his eyes.

Suddenly the image of a blood covered Weezer flashed on the insides of Steam's eyelids. Fire. Muzzle flashes. Blood everywhere; and finally the climb up the wall and into Logan's bedroom. A gut wrenching sob ripped itself from Steam's lips. She bent over her knees, the tears falling hot and fast.

She felt rather than saw, Xavier wheel his way over to her. She felt his arms come around her and lift her up so that her face was now buried in his shoulder.

"I am sorry child. For whatever happened, I am sorry."

Steam pulled back slightly, snot mixing with tears. "They're dead, all of them."

"Who is?" Charles asked rubbing slowly circles across Steam's back. He use to rub her back when she was upset as a child. Now, like it did then, the movement calmed her.

Steam took in a trembling gasp of air. "We were attacked, surprised during the night. He wanted more money…. Didn't give it to him---- he killed them all."

Charles pulled Steam closer to him. Pain flashed across his face. He wasn't sure what had happened to the girl in the past thirteen years, but he was sure none of it was part of a normal and happy childhood.

Finally Steam had cried herself out. She sat, leaning against the Professor, her body shuttering with hiccups.

"It's going to be alright child. You're safe here."

Steam pulled away completely and looked Charles in the eye. "And where am I exactly?"

"Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters. It's the school I started for mutants."

A nasty look crossed Steam's face. "My father has told me all about this place and what goes on here."

Charles started at Steam, shocked at what she was just said.

"Eliza, I'm not sure what your father said, but I can assure you that none of it is true."

Steam backed up in her chair. "Are you calling my father a liar? We might have had our differences, but he was not a liar."

Charlies leaned back in his chair, an argument now would accomplish nothing.

"Well perhaps we should continue this conversation in the morning. You've had a very long and troubling past few hours and I am keeping you from your rest."

Steam composed herself, angry that she had allowed herself to show so much of her emotions to a stranger. She nodded curtly.

"Shall I return to the examination room in the basement?"

"Oh, no, it's no longer necessary to keep you under observation. A room has been prepared for you. Up the stairs in the foyer and turn to your right; room number 6."

Steam pushed herself from the chair awkwardly using only her right arm. She quickly crossed the study and left, never looking behind her.

Charles wheeled himself once more behind his desk and hung his head. He knew that after Rose's death things had gone badly for Robert. He had no idea just how bad things had gotten.

The first rays of dawn were peaking through the trees when Charles lifted his head. He had made his decision. He was, after all, Eliza's guardian for the next four years until she turned 21.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you enjoyed 


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Thanks to all of my reviewers (Lauren Grant, gabbylynn, and Beautiful Enigma). I'm really enjoying writing this one and I am so happy that everyone is enjoying reading it.

I do not own any of the X-Men except for Steam which is a creation of my own daydreams.

Enjoy, review, let me know how I'm doing, please no flames.

Chapter 3

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Steam could hear the low murmuring of voices through the walls of her room. A door slammed from somewhere down the hallway. Footsteps sounded, soft at first, then growing louder as someone passed her room, then faded down the hallway. Then everything fell silent once more.

Steam rolled onto her side, squinting as sunlight found its way through the curtains and into her eyes. She groaned and rolled back onto her back. She stared at the ceiling, trying to sort out her memories from the night before.

A knock at her door broke through her thoughts. Steam growled impatiently. She was not a morning person, never had been and never will be.

She tossed back her sheets and got out of bed. With an impatient look on her face she yanked open the door.

"What?"

A small brown haired girl was standing there. The smile on her face faded as she took in Steam's glare.

"The Professor told me to come get your for breakfast."

She held up a stack of clothing. "He asked me to bring you some of Rogue's clothing for you to wear."

Steam eyed the clothing in the girl's hand. She reached out slowly and grabbed it from her.

"I'm Kitty Pryde by the wa--"

Steam shut the door in the girl's face. She wasn't going to be here long enough to take names.

She tossed the clothing onto her bed and stretched. First things first, she had to pee and then a shower was a must.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Steam cracked her door open and peered out. She had to make sure that twit Pryde wasn't hanging around trying to introduce herself. The hallway was empty.

Steam clutched the borrowed clothing and a towel to her side and tried to slip out of her room. A shooting pain raced down her arm as her sling caught on the door and yanked her arm to one side. With a grumbled curse Steam wedged the clothing and towel between her side and the door and unhooked her sling.

She picked her things up and finally slipped out of her room. She carefully shut the door behind her, not wanting to make any noise to alert anyone of her presence.

"Bathroom's down the hall to the left."

Steam jumped at the sound of the low voice coming from behind her. She turned, raising one arm, letting the clothes and towel fall to the ground. A curl of steam floated up from her fingers as she prepared herself for whatever or whoever was there.

A tall girl with a streak of white in her brown hair stood there. "I see Kitty gave you my clothes." She glanced down at the pile on the floor with a pointed look.

"I was on my way downstairs when I realized that you probably didn't have any shampoo or anything. Here" The girl held out a clean washcloth and an unopened bar of soap in one hand and a bottle of shampoo and conditioner 2-in-1 in the other hand.

Steam slowly bent down and scooped her things off the ground and shoved them under her sling. With her free hand she reached forward and took the things from the other girl.

"Thanks," she mumbled, her face burning. Steam whipped around and fled down the hallway to the girl's bathroom and showers.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well? What's she like?"

Bobby leaned over, his blue eyes twinkling, a piece of bacon in one hand.

Rogue shot him an annoyed look. "Hold your horses Bobby, I've just sat down." She reached for a pitcher of juice and poured herself a glass.

Bobby sat back, and glanced at John who sat there smirking at Rogue's rebuttal.

Kitty set down her fork and cleared her throat. "Well I thought she was rude. I mean I was in the middle of introducing myself when she just slammed the door in my face."

Rogue rolled her eyes. "Kitty, you can be a bit… persistent, and I'm sure that's just what she doesn't need right now."

Kitty glared at Rogue. "Well, what does she need then?"

"Who needs what?" Piotr set his tray down next to Bobby and pulled back his seat.

"There's a new student in the girls' dorm. She's a bitch though."

"Kitty!" Rogue scolded. She turned to face Piotr. "She's not a bitch. She looks like she's had a rough time lately." Rogue turned to look at Kitty now. "She had her arm in a sling and I noticed blood was seeping through it."

Kitty turned red and glanced down at her plate. "Well that doesn't give her the right to be a bitch." She glared, lifting her face.

"Actually it does."

The five turned, startled by the newcomer to their conversation.

Logan stood at the end of their table. His hair was still wet from the shower and he held a plate of food in one hand.

Rogue shifted in her seat, hoping her face was not turning too red. "Morning Logan."

"Give the girl a chance. She's been through a lot the last couple of days and the last thing she needs is hostility, especially from any of us."

Kitty blushed even harder now. "Sorry Wolverine." Her voice was soft and apologetic.

Rogue nodded her thanks to the mutant. Logan nodded to the rest of the table and turned to sit at the teachers' table.

"So, would that be her?" Piotr pointed with his fork to the entrance to the dining room.

Steam stood there surveying the room, a carefully neutral look on her face. She had showered and rebadged her arm, throwing the bloody bandages away. Now she stood with her red hair braided back in a pair of Rogue's shorts displaying her long pale legs and a t-shirt tight across her chest.

John leaned over and let out a long, low whistle. "Now that is what I call new meat. Gotta get me some of that."

Rogue and Kitty shot him a dirty look. "Perv," Kitty mumbled underneath her breath.

Rogue turned her attention back to the new girl and was about to beckon the girl over when Logan rose from his seat and made his way over.

"Morning kiddo. How ya feeling?"

Steam looked up at him, a relieved look on her face. "Thank you. I don't remember much from the other night, but thank you for what you did."

Logan shook his head. "Just what I would do for a friend."

Charles had called for an early morning meeting between Jean, Scott, Storm and himself, briefing them on Steam's condition, her outburst about mutants, and his decisions regarding what to do about her. He cautioned them to be careful but friendly around her and to avoid telling the other students too much about what was going on.

Logan smiled down at the red head. "Let me know if you need anything. I'll see you around."

Steam ducked her head in thanks and waited for Logan to resume his seat before making her way over to the buffet table.

Steam's eyes widened at the sight of the breakfast buffet. It had been years since she had seen so much food. Her stomach offered an agreeing rumble. She reached for a plate but stopped as the sling on her arm restricted her movement.

"Need some help?"

Steam shifted around and found herself looking up into a pair of warm brown eyes. Her own eyes narrowed. "No thank you," she muttered, her face flaming. Not only could she not get her own breakfast but she was completely helpless in front of an audience.

"Please, let me help." Brown Eyes was insistent this time, reaching out and picking up a plate. "Eggs?"

Steam sighed and nodded. They went down the table like this. Him asking and her nodding her consent to food. She could feel their eyes on the back of her neck. It made her feel uncomfortable to be watched by so many.

"Forget them. Just concentrate on breakfast. The food here isn't all that bad. It's actually pretty good."

Brown Eyes kept chattering trying to distract Steam from the prickling on the back of her neck from being watched.

After what seemed like eons, Steam's plate was filled and she had her glass in her hand. She turned to face the room and got the distinct impression that everyone had suddenly glanced away and resumed their conversations.

"You can sit over here with us." Brown Eyes left no room for discussion as he took off towards a table, plate in hand.

"Rogue, Kitty, Bobby and John. Guys this is…." Brown Eyes paused and looked over his shoulder at Steam.

Steam stepped forward. "Steam. Call me Steam." She was proud to hear that her voice sounded strong and didn't show the butterflies in her stomach. This was all so new to her.

Kitty sniffed and turned away, barely acknowledging Steam's introduction.

Rogue smiled. "Good to see that the clothes fit."

Bobby half stood and flashed a charming grin complete with dimples. "Nice to meet you."

John eyed her, his gaze traveling down slowly. Steam lifted her chin, her look challenging.

Brown Eyes set Steam's plate down and held a chair out for her. Steam awkwardly sat down, her knees bumping the table as she did.

Brown Eyes took a seat next to Steam and reached for the pepper for his eggs.

"So, Steam, interesting name, is it your real name or what?" Kitty had finally turned back around and was leaning over the table, a less than friendly smile on her face.

Steam set down her fork and finished chewing. "My given name is Elizabeth Hanson. Steam is a nickname I picked up."

Rogue had remained friendly but silent until now. "Which do you prefer, Steam, Elizabeth, or some variation there of?"

"Steam is just fine."

Rogue nodded and turned back to her own breakfast.

The six finished eating in silence. Slowly the rest of the students finished and began filtering out of the dining room. Rogue finished first, she sat there waiting and as the rest finished, she gathered their plates.

"We each take a day. Whoever has the day off from school chores has to clean up after the group at meals," Rogue explained as she piled silverware on top of the dishes.

"Steam." The Professor's voice rang out, soft but commanding. Steam stood and turned. Charles was sitting in the doorway.

"Follow me please." He turned and wheeled out of sight. Steam turned back to the group, nodded curtly and followed the Professor from the room.

"Since you are just beginning here, I thought we might begin with a tour of the school and an explanation of how things work around here."

Steam paused, "Just beginning here? No Professor, I think you have it wrong. As soon as I can get my clothing back, I'm leaving."

Charles silently studied Steam, holding her gaze until she finally glanced away.

"Perhaps we should begin with the letter."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you all enjoy this chapter too. I should have another one up in a day or two

Love, Ginger : )


	4. Chapter 4

Sadly I do not own any of the X-Men except for Steam and this story which is a figment of my imagination.

Sorry about the delay in posting and the shortness of this chapter. I promise to have the next chapter up soon and that it will be longer.

Chapter 4

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Dear Charles, _

_If you are reading this then it means the worst has happened. I am sorry for my behavior over the last few years. There is no excuse for it. _

_Now, with this letter, I ask you to set aside our differences and to do one last favor for me. In my will I have named you as the guardian of my daughter, Elizabeth Hanson, until she comes of age. Please look after her, guide her, and teach her the things I never could._

_With Blessings, _

_Robbie Hanson_

Steam scanned the letter again. Tears prickled in her eyes as she read the familiar handwriting. She bit her lip to keep them from falling and staining the paper.

"When?" Her voice was hoarse; she cleared it and tried again. "When did he die?"

"A few weeks ago. He died in his sleep from a heart attack." Charles gave Steam a few minutes to process this information.

"Your parents and I were once good friends. It is because of the relationship that we once had that I agreed to become your legal guardian, and as your legal guardian, I have enrolled you here at Xavier's."

Steam's head shot up, the letter dropping onto Charles' desk. "Is that why you sent Logan to find me? You wanted to drag me back here and keep me prisoner? I do not need your help and I do not need your school."

She whirled around and stalked from the room, letting the study door slam shut behind her. Once out in the hallway she glanced around, she really needed a cigarette now.

Steam wandered around for a while, exploring the school and looking for an out of the way place to smoke.

Apparently Xavier's office, the dining hall, a huge living and rec room, and dozens of classrooms of various types made up the first floor. A huge library took up half of the right wing by itself.

Finally, just off of the library, Steam found a set of French doors leading to a small stone patio.

Steam closed her eyes as she stepped out onto the patio. It was still fairly cool for a spring morning, but the air felt clean and the sunshine was warm.

She fumbled in the hip pocket of Rogue's shorts and pulled out her pack of cigarettes. She shook one out and lit it with a snap of her fingers. With a relieved sigh she exhaled her first drag of smoke.

"Neat trick. Mind showing me how you do it?"

Steam slowly turned and leaned against the stone railing surrounding the patio. "John isn't it?" She cocked her head, a tiny smile playing along her lips.

"Steam, not Fire, isn't it?"

John swaggered over and leaned against the railing, facing Steam. "Nasty habit that is. Mind if I have one?"

Steam held out the pack for him, watching as he selected one and held to his lips. "Can I get a light?" He asked with a smirk.

Steam set the pack down and snapped her fingers under the end of his cigarette and lit it.

John puffed on his cigarette for a moment or two, blowing the smoke out of the side of his mouth and away from Steam.

"Well you're obviously a pyro, but why Steam? Are you an aquatic too?"

Steam shrugged and inhaled from her cigarette, holding the smoke inside of her before releasing it into the air. "I can produce small flames and have control over them as long as I am touching them. Once I release them…. My main power lies within steam. I can produce it, control it, form missiles out of it. I have never been burned."

John leaned in closer as Steam was talking. He studied her, his smirk still playing along his lips. "I guess I'll just have to be careful and not get burned myself." He leaned in a little closer, his face only inches from hers.

Steam held her breath, narrowing her eyes. She was not too worried about him, she knew she could handle him. But what did worry her was that his eyes were blank to her. She could not see his intensions, his thoughts, nothing.

"Thanks for the smoke…" John whispered before drawing away. He puffed one last time on the cigarette, and held it up for Steam to see the brightly burning ember on the tip. Suddenly the tip burst into flame and just as suddenly the flames were gone.

John smiled at her and tossed the cigarette butt over the wall. "See ya around." And with that he left, letting himself back into the mansion.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter. Once again I apologize about the delay. I promise to have another chapter up within a week.

Please read and review 

Kiss, Ginger


End file.
